


Testing His Drive

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intersex Ryo, M/M, Masturbation, akira fucks a sex doll, akira fucks as devilman, and ryo made a solo sex tape of himself, and when i said akira fucks a sex doll its for like 2 seconds, i guess, i pulled this out of my ass at like 3 AM, mentions of mpreg, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: alternative title: ryo accidentally shows akira his solo sex tape





	Testing His Drive

“Okay, are you ready for testing?” Ryo asked Akira, who was sitting behind reinforced glass on the other side of the room. Akira nodded, and Ryo pressed a button.

The testing was to see what would trigger Devilman, and also figure out how Akira’s sex drive would work. So, with Akira was a sex doll, a rubber one so that it would feel as real as possible for Akira.

Akira drank down a bottle of something, and video footage of the Sabbath began to play, along with the music. Ryo watched as Akira went wide eyed and transformed, then saw the wild look in Akira’s eyes as their eyes met. Akira banged on the glass, and Ryo pointed his pen towards the sex doll.

Ryo watched Akira pick up the sex doll and immediately start fucking it, showing no signs of ever going slow. Ryo fidgeted in his seat a bit, fuck, it was kind of turning him on.

Ryo was too focused on trying to hide his boner from himself(?) to notice that the video had changed and the music had stopped. What caught his attention was a familiar moan.

_His own moan._

Ryo looked up at the screen, and surely enough it was him bouncing away on a giant dildo. Why Ryo recorded himself doing so? He wanted to test out the camera quality and to see how well it could pick up motion and sound.

It was a really good camera.

Ryo looked over at Akira, who was watching the video, his dick still inside the sex doll.

“Ryo…” Akira growled, and the sound went straight to Ryo’s aching hole and dick. Ryo stripped himself of all his clothes, then looked back at the video.

He could see every part of himself. _Akira_ could see every part of him. His small breasts, his dick, the vagina under said dick, and his butthole. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Ryo!” Akira was clawing at the glass, and Ryo found himself looking at Akira with lustful eyes.

“A-Akira...” Ryo rubbed himself slowly, eventually slipping a finger in himself. He watched Akira bang on the glass, and added another finger. Fuck, would he be able to take Akira?

He looked at the video once more, examining the dildo that was going in and out of him with such _wet_ sounds. He looked at Akira’s dick, which was only slightly bigger.

Ryo let out a whimper, and that’s when the glass finally broke. Ryo let out a moan as he slipped a third finger into himself, and watched Akira go over to him slowly. Akira looked like he was stalking prey, and Ryo felt himself getting hotter.

“A-Akira, c-come here.” Ryo managed, and Akira was obedient. Akira stood above Ryo, his throbbing cock right by Ryo’s face. Ryo licked up the shaft slowly, then kissed the tip. He added a fourth finger inside himself as he slowly put Akira’s length in his mouth. Ryo couldn’t even fit half of it in his mouth.

“Fucking slut. Sucking my cock while fingering yourself, you can’t wait for it, huh?” Ryo moaned at Akira’s words, slowly removing Akira’s cock from his mouth. Ryo took his fingers out, then got up to reposition himself. He was now standing on his knees while on the couch, holding onto the top of it with his hands as he stuck his ass out.

“F-Fuck me, fuck me so hard, Akira, ‘till i pass out, need your cock…” Ryo panted, and gasped when Akira grabbed his hips firmly. Akira pressed the head of his cock to Ryo’s soaking wet pussy, and pushed in.

Ryo came right at that moment with a loud moan, and was thankful Akira didn’t start thrusting yet. “A-Ah, so full, s-so full of your big cock!” Ryo couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Akira started to thrust, but didn’t bother going soft. Ryo screamed Akira’s name in pure pleasure, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“ _Ryo..._ Fucking slut, taking my cock so good. ‘M gonna fuckin’ fill you up with my cum, fuckin’ breed you, dirty little slut. You’ll be so fuckin’ hot, full of my kin.” Ryo cried out in pleasure as Akira’s hot breath tickled his ear, feeling himself close to come again.

Ryo wanted to think about the possibility that he COULD get pregnant, and if he could, it would ruin the plan. Fuck. Fuck that. Fuck the plan. Fuck thinking. Ryo couldn’t think at all.

“‘M gonna cum, fill your greedy hole up…” Akira panted as he hit a spot in Ryo that made him see stars. Oh, shit, Ryo was going to pass out, this was too much.

With a roar, Akira came inside of Ryo, and Ryo came again as well, letting the last of his voice out. Ryo looked behind him to see Akira shifting back to normal, then watched as panic seemed to sweep in.

Akira looked at Ryo, who looked like an absolute fucking mess. A fucked mess. Akira pulled out slowly, watching a gush of semen to fall out as well. Akira covered Ryo’s spent hole, trying to make sure not another drop fell.  Akira, with his hand still on Ryo, turned him around so he could get a better look at him.

Akira felt himself getting hard again, and he looked at Ryo. Ryo noticed him as well, and wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck. “Go get me a glass of water.” Ryo said in a hoarse voice, letting go of Akira, and Akira did as told.

Once Ryo drank the glass, Ryo wrapped his arms once more around Akira’s neck, then kissed him softly. “This time, touch me more.” Akira nodded with eagerness, slowly sliding his hand up Ryo to play with his breasts.

—

“Ryo, I’m here, what’s up?” Akira walked into the apartment, and was immediately face-to-face with Ryo. Ryo held up a pregnancy test, _a positive one,_ and didn’t look at all happy.

“I hope you’re happy.” Ryo said, and Akira smiled.

“You bet I am.” Akira kissed his boyfriend softly, and Ryo couldn’t help but kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
